


[龚方]河岸

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Summary: Warning：勿上升，Underage，虚构路人角色。青春疼痛文学，全是假的。
Relationships: 龚子棋/方书剑, 龚方 - Relationship





	[龚方]河岸

从旧仓库出来的时候，方书剑又看见了龚子棋。

太阳落了大半，余光在地上红彤彤的，龚子棋背朝西坐着，脸上的表情就看不太清。方书剑在走过去的几步时间里尝试着分辨了一下，没结果，索性放弃了，他本也没想和龚子棋说什么话，或者说，这种景况下，该先开口的是龚子棋。龚子棋果然问他，“你和刘主任在里面干嘛呢？”

“没干嘛。”方书剑看他一眼，反问回去，“能干嘛？”

他语气里有点不耐烦，但龚子棋居然没介意，“没干嘛是干嘛？”

“没干嘛就是没什么特别的。”方书剑眯着眼往旁边看，不太有精神的样子，是避着迎面的太阳光，“点点库存，练习册、体育器材什么的。”

“隔一两天就点啊，还锁门？”

这下方书剑才甩开他胳膊，“你问刘老师啊，我哪知道。”

方书剑回家不骑车，因为住得近——他家就在学校后头的教师家属院里。龚子棋骑着车跟在他后边，慢悠悠的，挺艰难地保持平衡。方书剑肯定发现了，但一眼都没回头看。路很短，很快就到了，龚子棋猛踩了两下车蹬子，绕到方书剑前头，停下来单腿撑地看着他，“你不说我也会知道的，只要你们以后还去点库存。”

方书剑对他笑了一下，“那你就知道吧。”

初三的家长会周六下午开，方书剑是班长，早上就去帮崔老师的忙。讲桌窗台要擦干净，成绩单拿尺子比着撕成小条，板凳要从楼下年级借，他两边胳膊上各挂了两个上来，跟往下跑的龚子棋擦了个边儿。结果有个凳子瘸了点腿，他自己坐上去试了试，不行，还是得去仓库里换。刘主任刚好从走廊上过，“方方啊，明天再给老师帮帮忙吧。”

方书剑没说好也没说不好，仓库钥匙被他攥在手心里，跟攥一支笔一样平常。

他妈妈也是从楼下来的，开家长会是，以前两节课之间来给他送雨伞也是——她在一楼带初一。来的家长还不多，崔老师和她站在走廊上聊天，方书剑在教室里擦最后一遍黑板，透过飘起的粉尘看见她笑得很开心，连衣裙领子上系了新丝巾，是刘主任送她的那条。龚子棋在这个时候走进来，左手拎着条板凳，“方书剑，这个凳子也坏了。你有钥匙吧，我去仓库里换一个。”

方书剑一眼就知道他想干什么，但他突然觉得，没什么的，就让他去吧。

反正也看不见什么。

但他还是没给龚子棋钥匙，他领着他去。这路也很短，出了教学楼只要过一个小操场，龚子棋走在他旁边，肩膀垮垮的，不像方书剑，从腰眼往上都笔直。但方书剑的腰其实很软，元旦晚会上龚子棋见过，全校大概只有他一个男生能下腰，他跳很漂亮的民族舞，站着的时候，小腿能笔直地贴到耳边来。白色的绢纱一样的舞蹈服，龚子棋坐在阶梯教室的硬椅子上，觉得自己在看一朵很瘦很瘦的云。方书剑下舞台的时候人还喘着，额头上冒细密的汗，他裹着棉袄坐在龚子棋旁边的空位上，“我好紧张啊子棋，以前可没在这么多人面前跳过舞呢。”

那时候他们还挺亲近，方书剑也喜欢笑，一周给龚子棋一次逃下午自习课的机会，只要第二天各科作业能交得上来。作为回报，龚子棋每天给他带早餐，让方书剑能把饭钱攒起来——他家里开厂子，算学校里零花钱挺宽裕的一个。也买糖球雪糕什么的，是在逃课之后，龚子棋在正经放学的时间再折回来，花花绿绿的一把，往校门口走出来的方书剑手里塞。好看一些的玻璃糖纸方书剑都存着，放在铁皮的饼干盒里，打开盖就是亮晶晶的一大片。他后来抄了一句话埋在那些彩纸下面，是余华的，“只要想着自己不死，就死不了。”

当着龚子棋的面打开仓库门锁的时候，方书剑又在心里和自己说了一遍。

的确没什么，一小筐篮球，旧板凳，旁的体育器材和层摞起来的纸箱。有个跳高垫子铺在地上，龚子棋坐上去压了压，方书剑把头转开了，去板凳堆里挑了一个新的。“行了，走吧，家长会快开始了。”龚子棋站在中心空地上转了两三圈，才又重新看回方书剑，“上头窗户没关。”

“谁忘了吧。”方书剑也抬头看，撑着一张旧书桌的边沿翻上去，把向外撑着窗户的铁杆拉回来，“还好这几天没下雨。”

“你和刘主任真的只是点库存吗？”龚子棋停了一下，又说，“方书剑，这儿就只有我和你。”

“你不相信？那我问你，你觉得我们在干什么？”

龚子棋避开他的视线，“我哪知道。”

“老师和学生还能做什么？”方书剑拎着凳子走出去，“你再不出来，我可把你锁里面了。”

但刘主任和我可不是纯粹的老师和学生。

又仰躺在那张跳高软垫上的时候，方书剑突然想回答龚子棋了。垫子上铺着防雨布，刘主任把着他两条腿，校服裤子卡在膝弯上。他睁着眼睛看屋顶，悬着一个孤零零的电灯泡，风从顶上的窗户吹进来，灯就一晃一晃的。方书剑也一晃一晃的，把防雨布摩擦出玻璃糖纸的响。这个姿势下他已经不太感到不舒服了，有时候还抽出神志来，绷着脚背练基本功。刘主任今年四十七，多少力不从心，淅沥沥地淋在他大腿根，像冲淡了的涂改液。然后他趴下来叫他，“芳芳，芳芳。”方书剑知道他在等什么，平平淡淡地开口喊，“爸爸。”

风把气味都吹散了，塑料杯里灌着水，倒出来洒在毛巾上。

防水布被湿毛巾一擦，也重新干干净净了。

快夏天了，天黑得晚。方书剑放了学回家去，开门看见妈妈在镜子前比量一条新裙子。餐桌上好多菜，椅子背上挂着两条鱼，“你刘叔叔送来的，妈等下给你炖鱼吃啊。”

“好啊，我早上就想吃汤泡饭呢。”方书剑把书包搁回自己屋里，又出来说，“这裙子真好看。”

“是吧？也是你刘叔叔给的。”她笑眯眯回过头，“过两天学校里有联谊会，我就穿这个去。”

“那你肯定最漂亮。”方书剑也笑，从背后揽住她的腰。

刘主任离过次婚呢，还有个女儿。

啊，我知道她，小学跟我一个班，叫什么来着……啊对，刘芳芳。头发卷卷的，跳舞蹈，六年级的时候就转学了，估计跟她妈走了。

那跟咱班长挺像啊？

但班长他爸是死了吧？我记得是车祸还是什么意外来着，挺突然的。

对，还是我妈陪俞老师去的医院呢。俞老师一下出租车就跪地上了，好几天不能下床，班长家的饭都是我妈给送的。

诶，我想起来了，刘主任这事儿我也听过。我妈不是在法院嘛，回家说没见过这么难劝的官司。那女的铁了心要离，又死活不说为啥，刘主任就站旁边低着个头，又哭又道歉的，说以后绝对不会了。

不会啥啊？

我哪知道，我妈估计都不知道。诶龚子棋，你打听这些干嘛啊？

天阴着，空气也黏成水。龚子棋先看见了刘主任，空着手，短袖衬衣掖在裤腰里，腰带上一串钥匙哗啦啦响。龚子棋第一次在这时候直面他，刘主任显然也没想到，愣了一下又跟他点点头，像平时在教学楼走廊上和学生打招呼。龚子棋没反应，他也不介意，接着往前走，跟那时候的方书剑一样。但龚子棋没拉住他，刘主任就从他背后走远了。

天上开始零星地飘雨滴，旧仓库的门又响了响。方书剑背着书包出来，侧边装水的瓶子是空的，水像是都淋在了他头发上，有一缕悬在额头前。看见龚子棋，他很疑惑的样子，“你到底想干嘛啊？”

龚子棋眉毛拧着，像逃课去打架之前，“我在仓库后头垒了几块砖。”过了三四秒，他又说，“好几块，很高，能爬上去。”

“啊？你垒砖干什……”方书剑话说了一半，突然停住了。他头低下去，手握成拳发着抖，声音往地上砸，“龚子棋，你到底想干嘛啊？”

龚子棋手也发抖，死攥着他裤缝线，但一字一句讲得很清楚，“方书剑，我能杀了他吗？”

方书剑抬头看他，“你疯了？”

“那你疯了吗？他是个畜生你不知道？”

“我不知道？”方书剑笑了一下，“我不知道？我……”

他大喘了几口气，哮喘发作一样，还是没能把话说完。雨突然噼里啪啦地砸下来，方书剑站着没反应，龚子棋赶快跑了两步，把他拉到仓库屋檐下头避雨。泥水溅到龚子棋裤子上，方书剑是短裤，小腿很快就脏了。“你开开门好不好，我们进去说。”雨里，龚子棋的说话声又软下来，方书剑拿手背擦了一把脸，手伸进裤兜里掏钥匙。

“龚子棋，你不能杀他，你什么也不要做。”门打开的一瞬间，方书剑说。“他对我妈好，我们需要他，我妈也真的喜欢他。”

“你把这些事告诉俞老师，你看俞老师还喜不喜欢他。”

“你怎么就不明白呢龚子棋？我家和你家不一样。”方书剑把门锁上，并没伸手去拉那根灯绳，屋里漆黑一片，“他是主任，我妈是老师。我不能给他欺负我妈的理由。”

“那我杀了他不就行了。”

仓库里安静了一会儿，闪电从窗户里劈进来，外头轰隆隆的一阵响。借着那道光，龚子棋找到方书剑的手，他摸上去，好凉，又被方书剑甩开来。到雷落下去，方书剑才笑了，“你有脑子吗龚子棋？你知道什么是杀人吗？你怎么杀他？你拿什么理由杀他？”

“还是说，等你认罪的时候，你要我把那些事，对所有人讲出来？”

他这几句话说得不急，也很轻，比以前他给龚子棋讲题的态度还好些。但龚子棋还是那个龚子棋，他又抓方书剑的手腕子，很用力，“我为什么杀他是我的事，警察也不真的在乎一个理由吧。”

“反正，”他在黑暗里仰头，也不知道自己在看什么，“人恨一个人很容易的。我又是小孩，他们都觉得小孩不懂事儿。”

方书剑很夸张地笑了一下，“你还知道你是小孩儿啊。”

“我知道啊，所以我杀他不会被判死刑，最多进少管所。”

“我也不会。”方书剑拿另一只手拍拍他，“我还是受害者，说不定能算正当防卫。可你知道我为什么不杀他吗？”

龚子棋没接话，把他手松开，往仓库里面走。方书剑也不管，自顾自地说下去，“因为没有人能伤害我妈，包括我自己。我也不要为他再付别的代价。”

“而且，”他又笑，声音突然轻快起来，甚至是骄傲的，“你没发现吗龚子棋？他根本没能把我毁掉。你觉得我和以前有哪里不一样吗？没有吧，我还是那个方书剑。”

“我不在乎他是为了什么才对我妈好，就像解数学题，我只看结果。”

“结果就是，只要我和他的这种关系继续下去，他就永远不能伤害她。”

“我们挺容易就能互相毁掉的，所以才谁都不动手。”

可你平时都不怎么笑了。

龚子棋咬着自己的下嘴唇，最后还是没把这句话说出口。

“那以后放学你跟我们打球吧。不用每天，就那几天。”

雨停了，方书剑把门打开，扑面而来泥土的香。

“那几天里的几天吧。”他回头看龚子棋，“谢谢你。”

“等我有能力了，再帮你做别的。”

方书剑笑了，还是讲那句话，“龚子棋，谢谢你。”

END

最初的灵感来源其实是《溺水小刀》【。


End file.
